Technodrome
The Technodrome is the spherical base used by Krang or the Kraang (depending on version), in the [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series)|1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon]], the Archie comics Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures comics, as well as the UK Hero Turtles comics, the 2012 cartoon and the IDW comics. It also appears in most TMNT video game adaptations, except for those based on the 2003 cartoon. Also the Technodrome is central to the plot of the 2009 Turtles Forever film. The Technodrome is based on the Death Star from Star Wars. History 1987 TMNT cartoon The Technodrome is the semi-spherical tank-like metallic mobile fortress designed and built by Krang and his main engineer, Drakus, in Dimension X. At some point before the first episode of the series, Krang took the completed Technodrome and banished Drakus who ended up on Earth. Banished Krang later ended up on Earth himself along with the Technodrome. Soon afterwards, he meets Shredder and they begin their partnership. Although menacing at first glance, throughout the course of the series the Technodrome is often stuck at some remote location with a low amount of power, making its full capabilities never realized. The closest the Technodrome came to showing its full capabilities was in the finale of season three (Big Blow Out), and to a lesser extent the season 7 finale "Shredder Triumphant!". In the former episode, the Technodrome produced cutting equipment from hatches, lifted itself on hydraulic legs, and expanded the dimensional portal outwards. Shredder and Krang's schemes throughout the series usually involve finding a way to power the Technodrome and bring it to the Earth's surface, although every time they succeed, it is always deactivated by the Turtles before any real havoc can ensue. The Technodrome is capable of surface, subterranean, and underwater travel, and if equipped with an engine powerful enough, it can even journey into outer space.TMNT 1987 episode "Attack of the Neutrinos" It is also equipped with a super portal that can transport the structure through dimensions, which Krang utilized to bring the Technodrome back to Earth, although the Turtles later used this same mechanism to banish the Technodrome to Dimension X permanently. The Technodrome is an extremely durable war machine, able to survive in some of the harshest environments on Earth and in Dimension X. In the final episode of the eighth season, "Turtle Trek", the Technodrome's main engines are destroyed and the structure itself is pulled into the pit of a ferocious tentacled alien monster. This finally renders it inoperable, thereby trapping Shredder and Krang in Dimension X forever. The Technodrome is not seen again for the remainder of the series until the final episode, in which Donatello and Michaelangelo enter it to retrieve Krang's android body; by that point, the Technodrome has been irreparably damaged and long abandoned. Technodrome Mark II: In the hour long episode Planet of the Turtleoids, Shredder, Krang, and Chrome Dome build a smaller version of the Technodrome. It varies only in slight ways, the only major difference is the size and color (from white to gold). This Technodrome is destroyed by Donatello when the Turtles returned in a spacecraft equipped with a pulverizer ray, leaving Shredder and Krang to retreat back to the original Technodrome. Location 1987 TMNT cartoon ;Season 1 (1987): The Technodrome is first encountered under New York City. Although it was already known to be there in the pilot episode Turtle Tracks, it was only actually seen later, in Enter the Shredder. In the last episode of the season, The Shredder Is Splintered, Donatello reverses the Technodrome's dimensional portal, causing the battle machine to be sucked into Dimension X just before Krang's forces could gain a foothold on Earth. ;Season 2 (1988): The Technodrome spends most of the season in Dimension X. In the last episode of the season, Return of the Technodrome, Krang decides to bring himself and The Technodrome back to Earth and try to commence the invasion. Shredder diverts energy from the power plant situated at Niagara Falls, allowing Krang to open a portal big enough to enable the Technodrome to return to Earth, but the task drains the machine of much of its energy. Krang then burrows beneath New York City, and uses an earthquake generator to threaten the residents of the city into surrendering. The Turtles break into the Technodrome and Donatello tampers with the generator. When Krang activates it again, the Technodrome burrows itself further underground, and goes all the way down to the core of the Earth. ;Season 3 (1989): For most of the season, the Technodrome lies powerless near the Earth's core. The one exception was in the episode Shredderville, where the Turtles dream of a world ruled by Shredder, the Technodrome is above the surface in a very run down New York City. In the third-to-last episode of the season, The Big Rip-Off, Krang and Shredder manage to steal power cells and recharge the Technodrome. Then, in the following episode The Big Break-In, the Technodrome returns to the surface and attempts to shrink Earth's military defenses with a minimizing ray, but the Turtles turn the device on the machine. In the final episode of the season, The Big Blow Out, Shredder and Krang bring the Technodrome to New York City and open up a giant portal to Dimension X in the sky over it, with Krang's armada waiting to attack it on the other end. The Turtles manage to trick Shredder into positioning the Technodrome over a sewer, where they had set up a missile they had borrowed from the US Army. They launch the missile straight up; it picks up the Technodrome and carries it through the sky portal and into Dimension X. Krang's forces mistake the Technodrome for Earth and attack it, severely damaging the machine and trapping Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady in Dimension X. ;Season 4 (1990): In the first episode of the season, Plan 6 from Outer Space, it is learned that the Technodrome landed on an asteroid in Dimension X. In the episode The Dimension X Story, Krang finds out that the asteroid has a volcano. He comes up with a plan to make the volcano erupt, and harness the energy to return to Earth. But due to the Turtles' interference, the eruption instead causes a flow of lava, which quickly solidifies, causing the Technodrome to become half-buried in solid rock. ;Season 5 (1991): The Technodrome begins the season in Dimension X. Early in the season, in the episode My Brother, the Bad Guy, Krang and Shredder finally come up with a plan to get it back to Earth. However, the Turtles intervene, and although they do get to Earth, they end up trapped in the Arctic. It would remain there, trapped in the polar icecap, for the rest of the season. ;Season 6 (1992): In the first episode of the season, Rock Around the Block, Krang sets up a super-laser to free the Technodrome from its icy prison. This time, the Turtles are powerless to stop him. However, Bebop and Rocksteady's own incompetence causes the plan to fail, as they accidentally hit the super-laser's controls and direct it to melt the ice directly under the Technodrome. As a result, the Technodrome sinks to the bottom of the Arctic Ocean, where it will remain for two seasons. ;Season 7 (1993): In the first thirteen episodes of the season (the "Vacation in Europe" Sideseason, which takes place during season four) the Technodrome is back in Dimension X, but once the up-to-date episodes begin, the Technodrome is beneath the ocean, where it has remained since the sixth season. The Technodrome remains trapped until the final episode of the season, Shredder Triumphant. Then, Krang steals some Regenerative Power Cells and uses them to re-power the Technodrome, and move it to New York City. Donatello re-programs the Technodrome's dimensional portal and sends the Technodrome to Dimension X via remote control, but without Krang, Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady. ;Season 8 (1994): In the second episode of the season, Wrath of the Rat King, Krang finds out that the Technodrome fell into a black hole in Dimension X. The intense gravity kept the Technodrome trapped there, and all the Rock Soldiers and Foot Soldiers locked inside it. The black hole also caused the Technodrome's dimensional portal to have difficulty opening where they wanted it to. Due to this Shredder and Krang choose to remain on Earth, working out of an old science building. It is implied Krang's Rock Soldiers somehow free the Technodrome and transport it to the planet Balaraphon off-screen prior to the events of the final episode Turtle Trek. In that episode, Krang and Shredder finally make their way back to the Technodrome. The Turtles follow them to Dimension X, where they learn that Shredder and Krang are on Balaraphon. They go to the planet, defeat Shredder and blow up the Technodrome's main engines, finally disabling it for good. The Technodrome is motionless as it is dragged into the pit of a tentacled monster. According to Master Splinter in Season 10, the Technodrome is considered to be destroyed. ;Season 9 (1995): The Technodrome is not seen in this season. ;Season 10 (1996): The Turtles, specifically Donatello and Michelangelo, travel to the Technodrome once, in the series' finale Divide and Conquer to retrieve Krang's android body. The Technodrome is abandoned and ruined on the planet Balaraphon, following the events of Turtle Trek. Donatello and Michelangelo find the Technodrome upright and sitting on a small hill. Since it was last seen upside down in a deep hole, Krang and Shredder must have attempted to repair the massive fortress before declaring it a lost cause. Turtles Forever The appearance of the Technodrome in the world of the 2003 TV series is a major plot point in the 2009 made-for-TV film Turtles Forever. After it arrives in the 2003 cartoon universe following damage sustained to its dimensional portal, 1987 Shredder uses its technology to find and recover the Utrom Shredder (Ch'rell). Ch'rell and his foot henchmen subsequently augment the Technodrome with Utrom technology, Ch'rell noting that the Utrom and Dimension X technology work well together despite the 'childish' nature of Dimension X's technology by comparison. The Technodrome gains no new abilities from this change, but is greatly altered in appearance and function. The tank wheels were removed, making it hovering constantly, the eye on top was removed, and the laser weapons were altered in appearance. Ch'rell then planned to use the Technodrome and its Transdimensional Portal to conquer the multiverse. At the end of the movie, Ch'rell is destroyed when the Turtles get him into the main laser beam of the Technodrome. After his defeat, Krang and 1980's Shredder and Turtles use the still upgraded Technodrome to go back in their own universe. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures Because the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures comics follow the 1987 TMNT cartoon in the beginning, the Technodrome is located first under New York City, then in Dimension X. Later in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures comics, Krang re-builds it into a spacecraft called Skullbuzzer. When Krang was defeated and sent to Morbus by Cherubae, Cherubae gave the spacecraft to Stump's employee's. After that, the Technodrome was never seen again in this version. Design features 1987 animated TV series and Archie Comics versions * 972 rooms (Mentioned in episode"The Missing Map") * Transdimensional portal. * Eyeball missile launchers * 5 trident-shaped laser cannons: two located at the top of the Technodrome at each side of the eye, two on its sides, and one on its front (occasionally, due to animation errors, they're depicted on other places, usually the rear, or more than 5 are seen) * 2 large laser cannons that can be deployed with multiple eyeball missile racks (seen in The Big Blow Out). * A mounted surveillance eye on the top * A mouser factory (seen in A Thing About Rats). * Training facilities for Shredder's henchmen, Bebop and Rocksteady * Three-foot-thick titanium armour * Huge tank treads, used to move the Technodrome across land or underground from each location. * Robot-walker legs that can be used instead of tank treads (seen in The Big Blow Out) * Gigantic saw blades and cutting devices (used in The Big Blow Out to get an energy antenna) * Pedal-power Generator (used in The Big Rip-Off to generate a small amount of power when Technodrome was completely out of power) * Large holding cells * Earthquake machine (used in Return of the Technodrome) * Various drilling mechanisms * Tea- and coffee-making facilities (season 4) * Motor pool area that houses foot bikes and technorovers (see season 1) * Trap Door in the center of the main control room as used in Hot Rodding Teenagers from Dimension X * Starfighter deck housing technowings * Classical Japanese dojo rooms * Balance control (during near the end of Season 3) * Anti-gravitation generators making the technodrome able to hover slightly above the ground (used in Return of the Technodrome") * Disintegrator Unit (season 2, "Enter the Fly") * Escape pods ("The Foot Soldiers Are Revolting") * Relay Room *video games (seasons 3 and 4, "The Foot Soldiers Are Revolting") * Engine Room * Laundry room (see "Dimension X Story") * A turtle farm where hatchlings are bred for 126 hours before being lightly boiled in a basil and fey broth to form part of Shredder's weekly diet (series 2) * Two stainless steel clad toilets at either end of the structure with industrial-strength rhino dung collector contraptions. * Bonsai Garden * Indoor Pool & Sauna * A "war room" with various robotic sentries (Season 1) Transport modules The transport modules are the vehicles used by Krang, Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady to move from the Technodrome to New York when the Technodrome is located on the Earth. Although they are best known in their underground drill form, their physical make-up actually changed as the Technodrome moved. ;Season 1 (1987):With the Technodrome located under New York City during season 1, there is no need for independent transport modules. In the episode A Thing About Rats, the Shredder uses a kind of transport elevator which extends, but remains connected to, the Technodrome. This type is also used in the arcade game and the Archie Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures comics. ;Season 3 (1989):With the Technodrome located in the Earths core during most of season 3, the first of the more famous type of transport modules are used. Independent from the Technodrome, it looks similar to a rocket-spacecraft without wings and with a drill in the front. Even Bebop and Rocksteady are able to pilot these transport modules. ;Season 5 (1991):With the Technodrome located in the Arctic during most of season 5, the transport modules from season 3 are used once again, this time to drill under the North American continent and towards New York City. ;Season 6 & 7 (1992–1993):With the Technodrome located under the Arctic Ocean during season 6 and season 7, underwater types of transport modules are used. Transdimensional Portal The Technodrome contained its own Transdimensional Portal in the Main Control Room where most of the scenes of the Technodrome can be seen. The portal allowed Shredder, Krang, Bebop and Rocksteady to travel between Dimension X and Earth during the seasons where the Technodrome is located in Dimension X and allowed Krang to bring his army of Rock Soldiers to Earth when the Technodrome is located on Earth. The portal could be opened at any location on Earth when the Technodrome was in Dimension X and vice versa when the Technodrome was located in Earth, however as Shredder and his gang didn't know the location of the Turtles Lair they were unable to travel there. The portal screen could be opened and closed at any time by Shredder or Krang and also doubled as a large video screen. The video screen was often used to allow Shredder and Krang to watch the Channel 6 news presented by April O'Neil even when the Technodrome was located in Dimension X. The video screen was also used to monitor the actions of Bebop and Rocksteady or Shredder when they were on one of their missions. From season 3, Donatello also had his own portal that the Turtles could use to travel to Dimension X and other places. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 series) By the season 1 finale ("Showdown"), the Technodrome is brought to Earth from Dimension X through a portal in the TCRI building. This Technodrome is a large spherical spacecraft possessing large weapons all over it, capable of dispatching smaller spherical escape pods as a means of collecting samples from Earth (Presumably for further mutation-related experiments). Despite the Technodrome's power, the Turtles manage to infiltrate it and cause enough damage that it crash-lands into the sea, although the last scene shows the Technodrome powering back up, suggesting that it will remain as the Kraang base of operations in future seasons. The episodes "The Battle of New York" (season 3) reveal that the Kraang actually possess several Technodromes, one of which the Turtles commandeer in order to rescue the abducted populace of New York. The Technodromes are powered by Kraang mutagen, which the Turtles convert into anti-mutagen in order to cure the humans of their mutations before returning them home. In "Annihilation Earth!" (season 3) the first Technodrome used to invade Earth is made operational again and rises from the sea off the New York coast, only to be attacked and destroyed by the arriving Triceratons. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows The Technodrome appears in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows. The film takes place in a scene before the arrival of the Technodrome, Shredder is teleported to Dimension X where he and the greedy alien warlord Krang established a discussion about plans to invade Earth. Shredder and Stockman had completed the portal device and open the portal where the Technodrome's pieces proceed to emerge, combined into a full size Technodrome. Upon entering the Technodrome, Krang starts to annoy and betray Shredder, Shredder wields his claws and attempts to exterminate Krang, who freezes him instantly and locked him away in a collection of other defeated foes. Later, The Turtles are able to fight against Krang aboard the still-assembling Technodrome. After Krang was defeated, the turtles send the beacon back to the portal, the Technodrome begins to break up back into pieces and it and a battered and broken Krang are pulled back to the dimension, but not before Krang swore he will return for revenge. As the film ends, the turtles celebrate their victory over the vanquished Krang. Technodrome in videogames .]] In many of the older TMNT video games, the Technodrome is the final level of the game and that the Turtles must fight their way through the various sections of the Technodrome to get to the final boss, alternatively either Shredder or Krang (or both in succession) depending on the game. The original NES game features the Technodrome as the boss of the fifth level where it went by the name "Technodrome Guardian". Defeating the Technodrome is a multi-step process, requiring the player to first destroy the cannons, and then dispatch the giant "eye" on the top. The interior of the Technodrome changes from game to game: in the first Turtles video game, the inside of the Technodrome was yellow and blue. However, in later games the interior of the Technodrome began to match the Technodrome depicted in the cartoon series. It began to include more elements from the series, (i.e. the mouser factory and security drones). The first part of the Hyperstone Heist Technodrome level is actually based on the Starbase level from Turtles in Time. In the Wii/PS2 fighting game, TMNT: Smash Up, the Technodrome appears as part of the "Underground" stage. References External links * The 1988 Technodrome playset at the official TMNT website * 1993 Technodrome Scout Vehicle playset at the official TMNT website * 1994 Tokka Technodrome playset at the official TMNT website * 1995 Tokka Technodrome playset at the official TMNT website Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) Category:Arctic in fiction Category:Fictional castles and fortresses Category:Fictional subterranea Category:Fictional spacecraft Category:Fictional weapons of mass destruction